Lagrimas de un pintor
by YamanakaNaruChan
Summary: Por que tuvo que ser asi?...Por que en vez de aceptar mi maldito destino no luche por salvarte?...Por que nunca te dije lo mucho que te amaba?... Dimelo Naruto..." SaiNaru Leve SasuNaru


Lagrimas de un pintor

**Lagrimas de un pintor**

Este es un fic que hice en un dia triste en mi vida, y trata sobre el corazon de mi aniki "Sai"

"Miro el cielo atentamente, me hace pensar en tus ojos por lo claro y puro que se ve. . .Ojos,que ahora no volvere a ver.

Ahora se que fui un estupido, nunca debi enamorarme de ti, ahora no se como estirpar este maldito sentimiente que llaman amor.

Tu tambien estas enamorado, pero de Uchiha Sasuke, y al darme cuenta en esos ojos oscuros, puedo ver que en un futuro el te hara sufrir de nuevo. Sasuke ha vuelto a Konoha, aun recuerdo las lagrimas de felicidad que derramaste por el bastardo. Acaso olvidas todo lo que te ha hecho el? Todo lo que te ha dicho?

Ya uqe esta mision ha terminado, debo dejar el grupo, y, por ende, dejarte a ti. . .Habia pasado tantu tiempo a tu lado, que olvide que yo solo soy un Anbu enviado, extranare tu agradable compania,tu dulce voz llamando mi nombre, tu casta mirada. . .Aquellos dulces momentos que estan en mi mente y que me es imposible sacar de ella Y COMO OLVIDAR EL PRIMER DIA QUE ME SONREISTE.

Ahora debo marcharme, y aguntar verte de la mano de Sassuke, quisiera decirte lo que siento, pero no puedo. . .NO DEBO MALDITA SEA. . .

Solo espero que los lazos que hemos forjado. . .Jamas los olvides...Porque yo. . .Te amo, Uzumaki Naruto. . .

--

El viento choca contra la ventana de mi habitacion, llevando consigo unas ramas y piedras que levanta con la fuerza sobrenatural que posee, siempre me ha gustado y agradado sentir aquellos sonidos, me eran divertidos, sobretodo cuando era un ni;o, pero ahora solo estoy atento al sonido de tu llanto que ahogas en mi pecho, mientras rodeo tu cuerpo con mis brazos, sintiendome el mas inutil de los seres al no poder ayudarte.(n/a: Eh, y que queda para basura-chan..ta?)

Quisiera averte advertido que el Uchiha haria de nuevo de las suyas, con solo haberle visto a los ojos, supe que te haria infeliz, esa relacion nada bueno traia consigo, solo tu eras el de sentimientos puros en esa pareja.

Se que duele...Se que duele...

Ju...Que curioso, el te ha vuelto ha dejar, de la misma forma en que lo hizo hace ya tiempo como dices siempre...

Pero no te pongas asi Naruto...Por favor, ya para de llorar...No agunto verte asi por alguien que no merece en lo mas minimo tus lagrimas... Y se que solo has recurrido a mi por que no tenias a nadie mas...Si no, no hubieses recordado que yo alguna vez existi en tu vida...

-Por que se ha vuelto a ir?? Soy yo el problema?? -Escuho tu voz que inboca mi atencion.

Trato de convencerte por todos los medios que no es asi, no, no trato, lo hago, pero en vano...Tu mirada aun sigue ida y vacia...Y tu sonrisa continua perdida...

Te abrazo mas fuerte...Quisiera decirte que te amo mucho...Pero...No puedo..Se me ha prohibido amar...

--

No puedo creer esto, en verdad...Has hecho eso, lo que menos queria que pasara ha pasado...Te haz quitado la vida...

Haz muerto...

Tu tumba llena de flores de tus amigos y una mia...Tu bandana en el costado derecho y al centro una foto tuya, sales sonriendo...Veo esa sonrisa que nunca pude ver antes que murieses...Y yo no pude hacer nada para evitar esta tragedia...Me doy asco...

Estoy solo en tu tumba, todos se han ido ya... Haz dejado un gran vacio en esta villa, sabes?..Y un gran vacio en mi corazon...

Pero sabes? Tambien he tomado una desicion, a pesar de que no estes presente fisicamente conmigo...Te dire que te amo...

No me importa estar frente a tu tumba, saco el unico kunai que hay clavado en la tierra cerca de ella, la cual indica, junto a tu bandana, que fuiste un shinobi...Y de los buenos...

Me miro reflejado en el filo del arma ninja y corro mis cabellos hacia atras...Despejandolos de mi cara...Y volteo mi rostro, aunque no me explico...Que es esta agua caliente que todo el tiempo que no dije lo que sentia por ti, sale constantemente de mis ojos y humedecen mis mejillas? Bueno, eso no importa ahora...Lo menos que quiero es pensar ahora...

Tomo el kunai con ambas manos y pongo su punta contra mi pecho...Antes...Miro tu dulce rostro en aquella foto...Y miro al cielo que comienza a despejarse...Mientras que ese dolor en mi pecho crece y crece...Me dejo caer en el cesped mientras se mancha de aquel espeso y viscoso liquido rojo...Cierro mis ojos y lanzo un ultimo suspiro...

Naruto...Nos veremos luego...

FIN

¿Y que tal me ha quedado? Solo espero que les haya gustado y también espero sus reviews (La verdad es que el SasuNaru y el SaiNaru están empatados en mi pareja favorita )


End file.
